jaguarstonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Max
Max (Massimo Francis Sylvanus Murphy) is the main character in the series and the Chosen One from the Gods of the Mayas. He lived in Boston, Massachusetts until he was fourteen. He was sent to live with his Uncle Ted at San Xavier. He returned home later on. Personality In the beginnning of Middleworld, ''Max is described to be a spoiled brat. He is self-centered, as he doesn't think about other people's feelings. Max has everything given to him because his parents are always busy. Since he is always left on his own, he is shown to be quiet lonely and hates the fact that his parents are not "normal" like the others and yearns for his parents to love him and spend time with him. Max is described to be cowardly, in-heroic, clumsy, and insensitive. During the duration of the story, Max gains a strong sense of justice, bravery, which accumilates book after book. During the events of ''The End of the World Club, he is shown to be fearful of the Lords of Death, although still retaining his strong sense of justice. He is readily able to jump into action. He is thoughtful and likes to look into the situation before jumping in. Max still remains attached to his parents and is willing to risk his neck to save them. He dislikes it when his hair is called red and often is offended when people call it so. He thinks of his hair as brown. Appearance As a fourteen year old boy, he is described to be lazy and as he calls himself a "couch potato". He wars a variety of outfits during the duration of the story, but he enjoys wearing a T-Shirt and shorts. Despite his unhealthy eating habits, he is scrawny and thin. He has reddish-brown hair (although he considers it brown) and dark blue eyes. He has pale skin, due to him staying indoors most of the time. Lola calls him Hoop, which means Matchstick because of his reddish hair and skinny pale legs. History Early Life As a child, Max grew up surrounded with luxury, mostly because his parents were rarely around. He thought himself as disregarded by his family, despite the fact that he has been given almost everything he wanted as to keep him out of his parents' way. He has a housekeeper named Zia, who has been looking after Max since he was a baby. Middleworld At the begining of the book Max is seen playing a game that mirrors his later situation. He is visably angered when his parents cancels their trip to Italy in order to attend a dig in San Xavier. After his housekeeper Zia gives him a ticket to San Xavier, he is thrown into the world of mayan mythology. Relationships Lola / Ix Sak Lol At first, Max showed aggressiveness towards her, but then they grow to be best friends. He is willing to risk his life to protect her and they consider themselves the "Hero Twins" (based on the Myth). Several times, Max is shown to have a crush on Lola, internally, although he always tries quickly to cover it up. He has called her beautiful . Trivia *Max refers to his hair as brown even though everyone around him considers it red. *Max was a very picky eater, but he loses this habit (mostly) after all the strange food he has to eat in the jungle to survive. *Max is part Italian. Category:Main Character Category:Hero Category:Male